prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 3, 1999 WWE Heat results
The January 3rd, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the DCU Center (Worcester Centrum) in Worcester, Massachusetts. It was taped on December 29, 1998. Recap opens the show]]The New Age Outlaws started the show by bringing some microphones to the ring. Billy Gunn announced that he will hound Ken Shamrock until he grants him another shot at the WWF Intercontinental Championship. Jesse James challenged The Rock because of the Rock's interference in his last hardcore match against Mankind. The Corporation showed up at the entraceway. Shamrock denied Gunn his title shot request. The Rock also decline James' match request, but setup a match between James and Test for later in the show. The Oddities are shown backstage. George Steele kept yelling surprise. Michael Cole is set to interview Ken Shamrock backstage, but Billy Gunn runs in and tackles him. Officials ran in to break it up. George Steele challenged Mosh to a match for a shot at Mosh's fake Tag Team Champions of the Universe title. Mosh accepted, but lost after Steele hit him in the throat with a foreign object. being interviewed at home]] Shawn Michaels has a sitdown interview from his home in San Antonio, Texas. Michaels says he's not scared of Vince McMahon. Triple H defeated Mark Henry in a near squash match. Much was being made of Chyna's absence given Chyna's recent relevation that she is romantically entangled with Henry. Triple H wins after Henry was distracted by Chyna's appearance at the entrance ramp. Shane McMahon is shown training Vince McMahon for the Royal Rumble in a montage. Val Venis defeated Christian in a fairly clean and even match. Afterwards, the Brood gives Venis a blood bath. Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett defeated the World Tag Team Champions Big Bossman and Ken Shamrock in a non-title match. Debra jumped on the apron and allowed Bossman to grab her ass for a distraction. Afterwards, Jarrett & Hart demand a title shot in the future. on commentary]] Mankind joins the commentary team. Shane McMahon leaves in fear. Before Road Dogg began his match, he invited Mankind into the ring and apologized for not being able to give a rematch for the WWF Hardcore Championship. Road Dogg does his usual intro with Mankind taking Billy Gunn's role. The Road Dogg defeated Test by disqualification after the Rock ran in and attacked him while he was going for a pinfall. Mankind left his commentary position and made the save. Results ; ; *'Singles Match': George Steele (w/ Giant Silva, Golga, & Kurrgan) defeated Mosh (1:20) **Steele defeated Mosh after hitting him with a foreign object in the throat. *'Singles Match': Triple H (w/ X-Pac) defeated Mark Henry (1:55) **Triple H defeated Henry after the Pedigree. *'Singles Match': Val Venis defeated Christian (2:22) ** Venis defeated Christian after the Money Shot. *'Non-Title Tag Team Match': Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart (w/ Debra) defeated The Corporation (Big Bossman & Ken Shamrock) © (2:40) **Jarrett defeated Bossman with a schoolboy roll-up. **Bossman & Shamrock were World Tag Team Champions at the time. *'Non-Title Singles Match': Jesse James © defeated Test (2:50) **Test was disqualified after The Rock attacked James. **James was the WWF Hardcore Champion at the time. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon (all but Jesse James v. Test) *Mankind (only Jesse James v. Test) Image gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-01-23h26m12s89.png|The Rock vlcsnap-2010-12-01-23h27m17s15.png|Ken Shamrock & Big Bossman vlcsnap-2010-12-01-23h29m36s37.png|Announcing Team vlcsnap-2010-12-02-00h46m35s88.png|Mosh complaining to referee Teddy Long vlcsnap-2010-12-02-23h53m20s255.png|Shane McMahon helps train Vince McMahon vlcsnap-2010-12-03-18h09m24s175.png|Christian dropkicking Val Venis on the turnbuckle External links * CageMatch * Internet Wrestling Database * Heat #23 on WWE Network Category:WWE Heat results Category:1999 television events